In one conventional virtualized environment, in order to permit a physical network interface device to able to be shared among multiple virtual machines (VM), a virtual machine manager (VMM) assigns to the VM respective virtual functions (VF) of the physical network interface device. These VF correspond to dedicated sets of physical resources or functions of the physical network interface device. If implemented in accordance with Peripheral Component Interconnect (PCI) Special Interest Group (SIG) Single Root Input/Output Virtualization (SR-IOV) and Sharing Specification Revision 1.1, published Jan. 20, 2010 (hereinafter, “SR-IOV specification”), at least a portion of the interactions between a given VF and its assigned VM by-passes direct involvement of the VMM.
Unfortunately, the above conventional technique is limited to use in connection with VM and physical network interface devices that are co-resident in the same host. Thus, in this conventional technique, a VM that resides in one host in a network is not assigned to a VF of a device that resides in another host in the network. Additionally, it would be desirable to be able to implement VF for functions other than and/or in addition to those associated with and/or implemented using network interface devices.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art. Accordingly, it is intended that the claimed subject matter be viewed broadly.